Nadeshiko Akabane
|Epithet = |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = |Age = |Gender = Female |Height = |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Automaton = |Automaton 2 = |Automaton 3 = |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Unnamed father (Deceased) |Family 2 = Unnamed mother (Deceased) |Family 3 = Akabane Tenzen (Older Brother, Unknown) |Family 4 = Akabane Raishin (Older Brother) |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Voiced By = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 34 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = }} is a Japanese puppeteer from the Akabane Clan. She is the younger sister of Akabane Raishin and was killed during the Akabane Clan's massacre. Nadeshiko's body was used by Magnus to create Hotaru, one of his squadron. Etymology The compound of the of is , meaning "crimson", and , meaning "wing". The Japanese kanji of means "dianthus", a pink flower named after the words "dios", meaning "god", and "anthos", meaning "flower", and is the compound of , meaning "pat", and , meaning "child". Appearance Nadeshiko has long straight black (dark brown) hair extending to her hips with fringe and has black eyes (with pinkish undertones). In the anime, she wears a dianthus kanzashi composed of two blue dianthus flowers and two red dianthus flowers with an attached dangling strap of interchained four red dianthus petals and another strap of interchained four blue dianthus petals on the left side part of her head, a yellow-orange kimono with pink dianthus flower designs around it and at the bottom of its sode, an undivided dark blue hakama with its straps tied at the center front of her waist into a ribbon and pink dianthus petal designs at its bottom, tabi socks, and komachi geta. In the manga, a portion of her hair is tied into small half twintails and she wears a houndstooth kimono with an obi wrapped around her waist, tabi socks, and komachi geta. During a fireworks festival at Ryougoku Bridge in Japan, in the anime OVA and in the light novel side story, Angelic Element, a younger Nadeshiko wears a pink flower kanzashi with dangling green straps on the left side part of her head, a cherry blossom designed pink yukata top with a purple obi wrapped around her waist, a violet knee-length underskirt and black strapped dark brown komachi geta and in the manga, a bira-bira kanzashi pins some of her hair to the back of her head into a half chignon and she wears a floral designed yukata with an obi wrapped around her waist while holding an uchiwa fan. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" In Raishin's flashback, at the reception hall of the Akabane Clan estate that was ablaze, Nadeshiko's dead body, with its insides removed, rested on top of the altar opposite Tenzen. After Raishin had entered the room and recognized her, he burst out a cry of anguish and despair. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Other Appearances Side Stories Facing "Angelic Element III" Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 4 Abilities Relationships Trivia * The track, "'''Dianthus'"'', from the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Complete Original Soundtrack Vol.II, is named after her which was played on her fourth appearance during Raishin's second dream of the past of her and on her fifth appearance during Hotaru's fourth appearance that triggered Raishin's flashback of her in the anime. Quotes References }} Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Akabane Clan Category:Puppeteers